The Younger Sister
by jlc919
Summary: Astrid is the sister of Loki and Thor. She has a special gift. She can see and hear the last thoughts pass through a person's mind before they die. Is this a blessing or a curse? Story is better. (Hopefully) CHAPTER 8 IS UP! I don't own Thor or Loki, but I do own Astrid.
1. The Big Day

Astrid put her golden gown on before slipping into the matching pair of heels and walked out. She ran into her brother, Loki on the way out and gave him a small smile.

Loki was wearing a black suit with a green cape, and his helmet with horns. His raven black hair was barely showing at all.

Loki smiled at her and they walked out, side-by-side, until they were standing by the doors to the Ceremony Room. Loki gave her a small pat on the back. "Good Luck." He said in his clipped British voice before slipping away.

Astrid took a deep breath and pushed her hazelnut brown hair behind her ears, where it fell to the middle of her back, and smoothing out her dress, before the doors opened and she started to walk out.

The crowd roared as she stepped out and walked towards the throne, where her father, Odin, sat watching her.

Astrid gave a few nods and smiles to the people as she walked by and stopped at the stairs and, bowed to her father.

She glanced at her mother, Frigga, and smiled. Her mother returned the smile. Astrid smiled at her friends, the Warriors Three and Sif.

Finally, she looked back up at her father and he smiled faintly at her and gave her a faint nod.

She stood and took her place on the stairs, just as the door opened again and, Loki walked in. The people cheered, but not as loud as when Astrid walked in.

As he kneeled down in front of Odin, he glanced over at her and smiled. Astrid returned the smile and, he made a face that made her chuckle, which earned her a glare from her mother and father. Astrid glared at Loki for getting her in trouble, but he only smiled mischievously, and took his place on the stairs opposite of her.

Soon, the crowed quieted and the doors opened. The crowd went wild as her oldest brother, Thor, walked in waving his hammer around. Loki glanced down at the ground, but Astrid smiled as Thor walked up to the stairs and kneeled down.

Odin tapped his staff on the ground and it sent a loud thump throughout the room and the crowed quieted.

"Thor, my son, my first born." Odin spoke loudly. "Do you promise to keep the safety of Asgard before you?"

"I do!" Thor shouted out confidently.

Odin was about to name Thor the new king of Asgard, but he hesitated. Her father never hesitated….

"Frost Giants!" Odin said before standing up and walking out of the room. Thor and Loki ran after him. Astrid glanced at her mother, who looked worried and started to calm the crowd who was starting to freak out.

Astrid slipped out after her father and brothers. She ran as fast as she could in a dress and caught up to Loki and Thor.

Odin barged into the Weapons Chamber, where two guards lay dead, along with two dead Frost Giants.

Astrid let out a soft gasp and covered her mouth with her hand and looked away, while Odin checked to make sure all the relics were in place.

Thor and Loki glanced at each other before Thor said, "We should attack. This was an act of war."

"It was an act of but a few." Odin replied quietly.

"They need to pay!"

"They have paid, with their lives." Odin said in response.

"Look how far they got!" Thor said, his voice loud and angry.

"But they were stopped." Odin replied with a glance towards the Destroyer.

"As king of Asgard…." Thor started.

"But you're not king! Not yet!" Odin said in an angry voice.

Loki and Astrid glanced at each other awkwardly, before Astrid leaned down over one of the guard's body and placed her hand on his hand and, closed her eyes.

The arguing stopped as they watched Astrid. A series of images and words crossed through her mind. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes, trying to hold back the tears, before moving on to the other guard.

This time she let out a small gasp, and a single tear escaped from her eye. Loki was at her side in an instant. His slender arms were enveloping her in a hug and she collapsed into his chest. He helped her stand and whispered in her ear. "You shouldn't do this. It hurts you too much."

Astrid gently pushed him away. "It is my only power. I'm going to use it."

Loki looked like he was going to argue, but he didn't.

Thor cleared his throat. "So what did you see?"

Loki gave him a sharp glare, but Thor ignored it and kept his gaze fixed on Astrid.

Loki murmured, "You don't have to answer him."

Astrid took a deep breath and responded. "The first guard was looking forward to tonight's party because he was going to propose to his girlfriend. The second guard just wanted to go see his wife, who is pregnant and is due in less than a week."

Astrid said this as fast as she could, and almost broke down again, but Loki wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. She only leaned into his chest and cried on his shoulder.

Thor looked away, and Odin gave a soft sigh.

"We should get back." Odin said and led the way out. Loki and Astrid were right behind him, while Thor followed a bit behind. He was still upset that he hadn't become king yet.


	2. The Fight at Jotunheim

Astrid walked into the Royal Dining Room where she saw the giant table on its side, the food spread out all over the floor. She looked up to see Thor and Loki sitting and speaking with the Warriors Three and Sif.

She heard Thor say, "It's decided then. We are going to Jotunheim."

"You are going where?!" Astrid said, barging into the room. All the eyes turned to her and Loki stood up next to his brother. He opened his mouth to reply, but Thor beat him to it.

"We are going to Jotunheim to see why they attacked us. I need answers." He said with a voice that said; _Don't argue with me, Astrid._ It held powerful authority, but Astrid pointedly ignored it.

"And I'm supposed to just walk away and let you go? No, I'm coming with you."

"No!" Loki said quickly. "It's too dangerous." Loki was always one to think of her safety first, and she was grateful, but she would not be told what to do by her older brothers.

"But Lady Sif is going." She said with a glance towards Sif. Sif glanced at Astrid and gave a small smile before turning to Thor and Loki.

"Let her come. It can't hurt to have her in case of an attack." Sif argued.

"All the more reason for her to stay." Loki said with an ice glare at Sif, silencing her from any more. He looked at Astrid, his gaze softening. "Sif is a warrior. Your not."

Astrid snorted. "So? I want to come, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." She said raising her chin defiantly.

Loki opened his mouth to argue, but Thor replied. "Let her come Loki. You know she won't listen."

Loki looked like he wanted to argue, but he only nodded.

Thor smiled at them. "Let's go."

Astrid shivered when they arrived on Jotunheim. She wrapped the jacket tighter around her shoulders. She caught Loki checking on her from the corner of her eye.

She sighed and turned on him. "I don't need to be checked on every second Loki!"

He was shocked for a moment, before nodding once. It looked like he wanted to argue, but he decided against it.

They continued walking deeper into the heart of the frozen planet when footsteps sounded around them.

Frost Giants surrounded the small group and Loki involuntarily stepped closer to Astrid. She was too frightened to argue and felt comforted that he was near if she needed him.

Thor stepped forward confidently and looked to where Laufey, the king, sat.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor asked, his voice ringing in the silence.

Laufey was silent before turning his head to look at Thor. "The House of Odin is filled with traitors." Astrid's eyes narrowed at his accusation.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!" Thor shouted. Astrid stiffened at his tone.

Laufey stood up tall and spit down at them. "Your father is a murderer and a thief! You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man."

Thor was seething with rage. "This boy has grown tired of your mockery."

More Frost Giants came, already arming themselves. Sif and the Warriors Three glanced around nervously, but Thor was oblivious. He only saw his own rage. Astrid scooted closer to Loki.

Loki went to Thor's side. "Thor, stop. Think. Look around you, we're outnumbered." Loki whispered urgently. "Think about Astrid."

"Know your place brother." Thor replied with authority.

Laufey spoke again. "You do not know what your actions will unleash." He paused, as if remembering, "I do. Go now, while I still allow it." He said to them. Astrid visibly relaxed.

Thor was silent, so Loki spoke up instead. "We will accept your most gracious offer." Thor glared at Loki and turned to Laufey. He looked like he was going to argue, but just turned away from him and started walking away.

Astrid sighed in relief.

"Run back home little princess." Laufey sneered.

"Damn." Loki said and went to Astrid's side. The Warriors Three rolled their eyes and sighed.

Thor smirked and turned around swiftly, to smack Laufey in the jaw with his hammer, sending him flying into a wall of ice.

"Next?" Thor said, a smile plastered on his face.

All at once, the Frost Giants came running at them. Thor easily batted them away. Loki stayed by Astrid's side. She pulled out her sword and slashed at a Frost Giant who came too close.

Laufey watched the battle take place and glanced at a certain wall of ice.

Suddenly, the wall started to shake. Ice trembled away and a pair of red eyes was visible. Loki stood by Astrid's side, and an arm snaked around her back. "Run." He whispered.

The creature came stumbling out of the ice and let out a roar. It was huge. Astrid stared at it with wide, terrified eyes. It was easily 50 feet tall and took huge strides. It made its way towards them.

Loki shouted at Thor. "Thor! We have to go!"

Thor was too busy having too much fun fighting the Frost Giants to notice.

Astrid was too busy staring at the monster to notice the Frost Giant come up behind her. She turned and gasped as she felt a shard of ice pierce through his skin.

Astrid screamed in pain as the Frost Giant smiled. Loki was by her side in an instant, fighting the Frost Giant and forcing it away from her. He used his magic to trick it into falling off a cliff.

Astrid was doubled over in pain when Loki came back and grabbed her shoulders, helping steady her.

The Warriors Three and Sif were running away, with the monster following them. Thor noticed this and finished off the Frost Giants around him, before flying into the monster's mouth and out the back of his throat.

The monster fell, its eyes glazed over, its body unmoving.

Loki helped Astrid make it to the others, where Sif supported her other side.

More Frost Giants appeared, surrounding the small group.

A bright light appeared and Odin appeared. Laufey rose up to meet him. "Odin. You look old." He said with a sneer.

Odin looked at Laufey and replied. "These were the actions of a boy. Treat them as such."

Laufey smiled. "How about we finish this?"

Odin nodded, and just when Laufey was about to attack, the light appeared and sucked Odin, Thor, Loki, Astrid, Sif, and the Warriors Three with it.

A moment later, they were back in Asgard. Astrid doubled over in pain again, and Loki held her up. "This is why she should not have come!" He shouted at Thor.

Odin looked at Astrid and said. "Take her to the Healing Chambers." Sif and the Warriors Three helped her away.

As she was limping away, she heard the Bifrost activate again. She glanced over her shoulder, in time to see Thor slipping away to an unknown world, with no armor and no hammer.

Astrid knew what it meant and she sighed and then everything went black.


	3. Sick Day

Astrid opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times, before turning to look beside her. She saw her mother holding her hand tightly. There were tears in her eyes.

When Frigga saw Astrid awake, she let out a loud breath, as if she was holding it for a long time.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She said and kissed her hand and smiling. "I lost one child today; I didn't want to lose another."

Astrid sat up slowly, glancing down at her stomach and wincing slightly.

"The ice shard missed all vital organs. It was just pretty deep. You'll be okay." She said with a smile.

Astrid nodded slowly, before asking. "What happened to Thor?"

Frigga paused, contemplating her answer, before replying. "Thor was banished." She said simply.

Astrid knew this, but she hoped her eyes played tricks on her and he was still on Asgard. Guess not.

"And Loki?" She asked slowly, dreading the answer that he was banished too.

"Still here. Odin knew it was Thor who led you there. Only he was banished.

"But we all are guilty! How is that fair?" She asked, looking at her mother.

Frigga only shrugged. "It was your father's decision. Not mine."

The door slowly creaked open, and Loki stepped in. His expression was unreadable.

Frigga looked up and smiled, before turning to Astrid. "I will let you speak with Loki." She said before standing and walking out the door.

Loki waited until the door was closed before going to her side.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"I'm alive, so I guess that's good." Astrid joked.

His eyes pierced through hers, clearly not amused. "That's not what I asked."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Loki. Really. Don't worry about me."

"It's my job to look after you!" He said.

"No it's not! Astrid exclaimed. "I can look after myself.

"Yeah, clearly you can." He gestured to her in the bed, bandaged up around her waist.

Astrid was seething. "That was not my fault! Stop treating me like a child Loki!"

"Then stop acting like one!" He turned on her, his eyes blazing.

Astrid watched him, unfazed by his outburst. She was hurt by his words, but she would never show it.

Loki sighed and covered his face with his hands. "Sorry. But you're my only sister."

Astrid laughed, the earlier tension lost. "Oh not this mushy stuff again!" She punched him lightly in the arm. "I never thought I would ever hear something like that come out of your mouth."

Loki looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah, well it won't come out again, so remember this one time," he said, his green eyes amused.

Astrid laughed and he laughed along with her.

"So when can I leave?" She asked hopefully.

"Soon. Probably tomorrow. The wound was not that bad." He replied.

Astrid glanced down and murmured. "So what happened to Thor?"

She saw Loki stiffen and he paused before replying. "Odin banished him."Astrid looked at his face, looking for some sort of sadness that his brother was banished, but she found none.

"But that's not fair! It was all of our faults! Not just his!" Astrid said angrily.

"I know. But there is nothing you can do." Loki said softly.

Astrid sighed and put her head back down on the pillow. "Yeah, I know."

Loki sighed and stood up. "You should rest little sis." He said, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah I know…" She said, but a smile was visible on her face.

Loki chuckled softly. "See ya later." He said, before walking out the door.

Astrid rolled over, wincing slightly. She looked at the table beside her and noticed for the first time, that her favorite book was sitting there.

She grabbed it and opened the cover. A note slipped out onto her lap. She picked it up and read it silently in her head.

_Thought you might get bored. _

_Enjoy._

_-L_

Astrid rolled her eyes and smiled. He must have snuck it in with him when she wasn't looking.

She was not allowed anything because she was supposed to be resting.

Astrid picked up the book and started reading.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are appreciated! **


	4. The Ugly Truth

**Sorry I didn't upload sooner, but her it is! Sorry it's not that good. I'm sort of out of it today, but I did my best! **

* * *

When Astrid was finally let out of the Healing Ward, she was heading back towards her chambers, when she saw Loki sneaking away.

Astrid changed her direction and followed him, keeping far away, but close enough to see where he was going.

Loki was heading towards the Weapons Vault. She wondered what he was doing there, and why he had to sneak.

He slipped inside and by the time Astrid opened the doors, he was at the far end, facing the relic from Jotunheim.

He was holding it in the air, but froze when he heard the loud double doors open behind him.

Astrid stepped in and walked towards him.

"Loki, what are you doing?" She asked with curiosity.

He didn't answer her.

"Stop!" A booming voice sounded from behind them and Astrid spun around to see her father standing there.

Loki set the relic back down and turned around slowly to face his father.

Astrid gasped and stepped back as he turned around.

His skin was blue and his normally green eyes were now blood red. He had patterns covering his skin. This was not her brother.

Loki seemed to ignore Astrid and walked towards his _father_.

"What am I?" He asked, his tone emotionless.

"You're my son." Odin answered.

"What more than that?" Loki spit out, his skin shifting back to its normal color.

Astrid backed away, until she was near her father, and stood facing Loki, shock clearly written on her face. She stayed silent.

"The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day was it?" Loki said, walking towards them slowly, and then stopping when he stood right in front of them.

Astrid looked at her father, wanting answers.

Odin paused, before replying. "No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple, and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring. Abandoned and suffering, left to die." Odin spoke quietly. "Laufey's son."

Astrid stared at her father in shock. Loki wore the same expression.

"Laufey's son…." Loki repeated to himself.

"Yes…" Odin confirmed his suspicions.

"Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?" Loki asked in disbelief.

"You were an innocent child."

"No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?" Loki said, his anger and pain beginning to show.

Odin was silent.

"Tell me!" Loki shouted in pain, needing to know the truth. Astrid watched in pain, as a tear slipped down his cheek, but Odin didn't seem to notice.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace, through you."

"What?" Loki whispered.

Odin glanced at the ground. "But those plans no longer matter."

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?" Loki asked Odin, the betrayal stinging him deep.

"Why do you twist my words?"

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't you?" Astrid silently wondered the same thing.

"You're my son. I only wanted to protect you from the truth." Odin spoke softly, the love for his son showing in his words, but Loki didn't seem to hear it.

"What because I-I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night? Like you told Thor and Astrid how bad Frost Giants were and I was one all along?! You let them believe a lie!" Loki said, his voice cracking.

"No…"Odin said softly, but knowing it would do no good.

"You know it all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claimed to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the Throne of Asgard." Loki's voice went from pain, to anger. He was spitting the words out by the time he finished.

Odin abruptly sat down on the stairs and reached out towards his son as he came toward them, but Loki was too busy drowning in his own anger, that he didn't seem to care.

Astrid took a few steps back as he advanced toward them. It was no use to argue with an angry and broken brother.

Odin suddenly went unconscious on the stairs, and Astrid went to his side.

The anger in Loki seemed to slip away and all that was left was the sadness. He reached out slowly and placed his hand on Odin's.

"Guards!" He shouted. "Guards please help!" The doors opened, and two guards rushed to Odin's side. Loki and Astrid stepped away. They gently picked him up and carried him away.

Astrid watched and she saw Loki turn towards her. She glanced at him and saw the tears slip down his face. She knew he was broken.

He took a step towards her. "Astrid…. Please-," But he broke off when Astrid took a step back in fear.

In that moment, he looked even more broken as his sister looked at him in fear.

He turned away and Astrid saw his shoulder's shake in silent sobs. She wanted to comfort him, but the truth was still too fresh in her mind.

Loki abruptly turned and walked away, leaving Astrid standing there, wondering what else Odin had lied to her about.

* * *

**Please Review! I really appreciate it! And Thanks to the ones who have kept reading this and have been reviewing. :D I'll update again soon, maybe Monday, but if not, then maybe Wednesday.**


	5. The Promise Breaker

**Loki's POV**

Loki was lying on the Rainbow Bridge with Thor's hammer sitting on his chest, holding him down. He groaned at the pressure it put on his chest.

Thor was trying to stop the Bifrost from destroying Jotunheim. A twinge of satisfaction went through him.

_He will never be able to stop it. Then father will be proud of me, and not him. He will realize that I am his son. _ Loki thought to himself.

"Look at you, the mighty Thor," Loki taunted him. "with all your strength. What good does it do you now, huh?" He convulsed in pain, but watching Thor realize he was helpless was even better.

"Do you hear me _brother? _There's nothing you can do!" He shouted, a small smile on his face.

Loki gasped as the pressure disappeared and, he sat up to see Thor smashing the Rainbow Bridge.

He stared at Thor in shock, as he hit it repeatedly, breaking it even more.

Loki stood and grabbed his staff and right when Thor paused, he lunged at Thor.

Thor smashed the bridge a final time, and a shock wave of power rippled through the air, sending them both flying backwards.

Then, he was falling. He grabbed a hold of his staff, just as Thor grabbed the other end, and Odin grabbed Thor's foot.

Loki glanced around him, at his failed plan. He saw the Bifrost fall into the abyss, no longer shooting it's beam of power into Jotunheim.

He looked up at his father with a pleading gaze. "I could have done it father. I could have done it! For you! For all of us….." Loki's eyes were wet with unshed tears, but Odin didn't seem to notice.

"No, Loki." Odin said.

Loki looked at him in shock._ I am not his son. I never was. _The truth hit him like Thor's hammer. _What is the point now? I'll only be put in prison for the rest of my life. I'm not even his son. I can't watch Thor become King. I would rather die._

Loki stared up at Odin and Thor, his face expressionless.

_I'm sorry Astrid. Thor will take care of you. Probably better than I ever could. Maybe he really loves you._

The thoughts finished in his head, and he let go.

**Astrid's POV**

"Where is Loki?" She asked her mother. She had watched as he became King, and was silently happy for him, but he wouldn't stop to see her.

"I don't know. Thor came back and Loki attacked him. I don't know where they went."

Astrid glanced outside, and saw the Bifrost shooting a beam out into space. "They are at the Bifrost." She said before running to the stables and grabbing a horse.

She rode out, pushing the horse as fast as it would go.

She heard a loud crash, and shock waves shoved her back, sending her off the horse, and landing hard on the Rainbow Bridge.

She stood and brushed herself off, and watched the horse run in the opposite direction, before turning to look at the Bifrost.

Except, there was no Bifrost.

There was only a place where it should have been.

Astrid ran the rest of the way, and she saw Odin and Thor starring down into the abyss, where the Bifrost fell.

She reached their side and looked down.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at Thor.

He didn't look away, but responded. "Loki was trying to destroy Jotunheim. The only way I could stop him, was to destroy the Bifrost."

Astrid knew why Loki wanted destroy the Bifrost. He was a Frost Giant. Did Thor know that?

"Where is Loki?" She asked, looking around for him, before turning back to her father and brother.

They never took their eyes off the abyss. She saw a tear fall down Odin's cheek.

The reality hit her.

Astrid backed away slowly. "No, that can't be true!"

They stayed silent.

"He's not dead! I would have known!" She was practically shouting now, her vision blurring with tears.

Thor finally looked up at her and went to her and enveloped her in a giant bear hug.

She didn't want to hug Thor, she wanted Loki! Thor never cared as much as Loki. He was too busy training to become King! Loki always had time for her!

Astrid pushed him away, and he let her. She looked at her father. "Is this true father?"

Odin slowly met her gaze and nodded.

Astrid fell to her knees and started sobbing, her face in her hands.

Odin and Thor left her alone.

After a bit of sobbing, she looked up at them. "How could you do this? How could you let him die?" Astrid was shouting with rage.

"He was your son, no matter if he was a Frost Giant!" She yelled at Odin. She didn't bother to see Thor's reaction to the news, and she didn't care.

"He was my brother, no matter what!" It felt as if her heart was shattered, and nothing could fix it.

Finally, she stood and looked down where Loki fell, but she turned away, the tear still streaming down her face.

A memory passed through her head.

Astrid was small and had a reoccurring nightmare that a Frost Giant had killed her family and taken her. She would wake up screaming almost every night.

Odin and Thor barely ever came in to comfort her anymore, after it became a routine, and were tired of dealing with it.

Frigga came in every now and then to soothe her terrified daughter, but Loki came every night.

He would burst through the door, quicker than anyone else, and just hold her. She would cry in his shoulder, and he would just let her. He would tell her that everything would be okay, and that he would never leave her.

Her father and brother appeared before her again, as the memory ended and she sobbed again.

He didn't keep his promise.

* * *

**I will write the next chapter soon. It will be the events of the Avengers. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. :D**


	6. The Team

**I had enough time today to write more, so I decided to post this one as well as Chapter 5. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid woke up screaming. She found herself in her own bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. It was the nightmare again, but this time it was different.

Instead of it being just a random Frost Giant, it was Loki who killed her family and took her.

She sighed and covered her face in her hands and looked up at the door. Surely Loki would have been here by now.

She sat for a bit longer, before remembering that Loki was dead.

Astrid sighed and lay back down, when the door opened.

She looked up, expecting Loki, but saw her mother instead.

She sighed and lay back down. Her mother went to her side and smoothed her hair back down soothingly.

"I'm okay mother. Really. You didn't have to come." Astrid insisted.

"I did have to come. Since…." Frigga broke off, but she didn't need to continue. Astrid knew what she was going to say.

"I'm okay mother. Just tired." She closed her eyes again.

Frigga kissed her head and left, leaving Astrid to grieve on her own.

Almost a year later in Midgardian time, Astrid was called to see her father, as was Thor.

She walked alongside her brother and when she entered the Throne Room, she saw her father and Heimdal standing there waiting.

She wondered what he was doing there, but stayed silent.

They stopped in front of Odin and he spoke. "You both must go to Midgard."

Thor immediately spoke, "But how? The Bifrost is destroyed."

"Dark energy. I will be able to use enough to get you there. You will come back with the Tesseract." Odin replied.

"But I thought the Tesseract was stolen ages ago." Astrid interrupted.

"It was. You are going to retrieve it, and stop its master." Odin glanced at Heimdal.

"Who is its master?" Thor asked, looking at Heimdal.

"Loki." He replied simply.

The room was silent.

"But Loki's dead…." Astrid whispered softly.

"No, he never was. He was beyond what I could see. Now he is on Midgard, and you both must stop him." Heimdal said.

"But I'm not a fighter.." Astrid whispered, looking at her father.

"No, but you are his brother." He spoke softly. "You leave at once."

Astrid was flying through the sky of Midgard, while Thor located an easily spotted aircraft.

She saw him enter, and leave almost immediately. Astrid soared after him.

Thor landed on a mountain that overlooked a forest, but Astrid flew around a little longer, taking in the surroundings.

Finally, she followed and landed on the mountain, but almost fell in the process.

When the dust cleared from her rough landing, she saw Thor and Loki starring at her. Thor's was filled with concern, and Loki's was shock, and maybe a bit of happiness, but Astrid failed to see it.

She had learned to dislike her brother after what he had done. She kept reminding herself that he was the enemy, and that he was the God of Lies. He was bound to lie to her sometime.

Yet, she always held a soft spot for him in her heart.

Astrid brushed the dust off her outfit. "I'm fine Thor. It's been awhile since I landed." She avoided looking at Loki. He didn't say anything either.

Suddenly, something came whizzing past her, and barreled into Thor, taking him with it, as it went down into the trees and landed.

Astrid rushed to the side and checked to make sure he was okay.

She watched as he fought with whatever it was, and saw something else land beside them. The fighting stopped soon after.

"You lied to me." She said without turning her gaze away from the three. The only four words that Astrid spoke to Loki as the others were returning.

She felt his gaze turn to her, but the others returned and grabbed Loki before he could say anything.

Astrid sat at a large table while Thor was speaking to the new members of their little "team" to stop Loki.

She starred at her hands that were folded in her lap, as the others argued.

"Hey, how you doing?" A voice made her look up into the face of Tony Stark,or Iron Man, who was smiling flirtatiously at her.

Astrid rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Leave her alone Tony. We are not here to be flirting." Another guy by the name of Steve Rodgers, or Captain America, said to Tony.

She shot a grateful glance towards Steve and he smiled at her in return.

"I was not flirting! I have Pepper back at home." Tony said indignantly.

"Anyway, his brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." The last guy, by the name of Bruce Banner, said.

"I care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother." Thor said. Astrid smiled to herself that he was standing up for Loki.

"He killed 80 people in two days." Natasha, another agent on their "team" said.

"He's adopted." Thor added and Astrid shot him a glare.

When there was silence, Astrid spoke out loud for the first time since they arrived at the Helicarrier. "Can I go see my brother now?"

All eyes turned to her, and she finally dragged her eyes away from her lap.

"So she does speak!" Tony exclaimed.

Steve glared at him, but spoke softly. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

Astrid held his gaze. "I have been living long enough thinking my brother was dead. Now that I find out he's alive, don't you think I have the right to see him?"

Steve glanced at their "leader" Nick Fury. "I think she has a right to see him."

Nick nodded. "Maybe she can get information out of him."

"That is not my intent. I just want to see him." Astrid said.

"Then don't let her in. We only go to get information. Not visit him and have pie." Nick said looked at Astrid as he spoke.

"Sir, let her in. It's her brother. Besides, maybe he will slip something out anyway." Natasha said and gave a small smile towards Astrid. Astrid mouthed. 'Thank you'. Natasha nodded.

Nick Fury tossed his hands up. "Fine, let her see him."

Natasha gestured to Astrid to follow her, and she led the way to Loki's cage. She stopped at the door and opened it.

"Be careful honey." She said to Astrid softly.

Astrid returned the smile gratefully. "Thank you, but this is my brother. He wouldn't hurt me."

Natasha looked unconvinced, but nodded and walked away.

Astrid took a deep breath and walked in.

She saw Loki with his back towards her as she walked in. He was unaware of her.

She smiled to herself and walked quietly until she was in front of his glass cage.

"Hey." She said softly, but it was enough to startle him and cause him to spin around.

"It's only me." She said, and watched the anger drain from his eyes. She stopped to really look at her brother. His hair was longer, but that was the only physical difference. His eyes looked a bit harder, but they were not like that around her.

"Hey." He replied softly. He paused before asking. "What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't come and see my brother?" Astrid asked with a slight smile.

Loki frowned and looked away. "You know I'm no your brother."

"Yes you are. I don't care if you're not my blood brother, but you were raised as my brother, so that's what you are." Astrid said. "But I do still hate you for what you did to me."

Loki looked puzzled.

"You let me believe you were dead!" The anger started rising up inside her. "You told me you would always be there for me, and that you would never leave me, and you let me believe you lied to me!" Her vision was blurring with tears and one slipped down her cheek before she turned away from him.

"I had to do it…" he said softly and Astrid looked at him again. "I couldn't bear to see fath- Odin look at me that way. I couldn't bear to see you look the way you are now. I would have rather died…" Loki looked away.

"And leave me? I needed you Loki."

"No, you didn't. Thor would have kept you safe."

"But he wasn't you. Sure, I hate you sometimes Loki, but you're the only one who really cares." She stepped closer to the glass and he looked like her old Loki. "Why don't you stop this? Give this dream up and come home?" She asked hopefully.

The anger filled his eyes again. "No! I will not see the man who lied to me my entire life. The man who made me believe I was your brother."

"You are my brother!"

"No, you're one of them. You would never want a Frost Giant as a brother. You're only saying that to get me to break." His voice was filled with contempt. "Well you know what Astrid?" He spun around and pounded his fist on the glass once, causing her to flinch back. "I won't break. Not again. You won't get anything out of me." His eyes were icy and hard.

Astrid flinched away from his gaze and she saw him smile.

Tears filled her eyes and she yelled at him. "Fine! If you think I don't need you then do whatever you want! I don't care anymore!"

Rage filled her and she spit out at him. "You're right. You're not my brother. You never were."

She didn't bother to see his reaction, before storming out, leaving him alone.

* * *

**Thank you so much Katerina13 for reviewing every chapter. I really appreciate it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'd love to know what you think.**


	7. The Betrayal

Astrid sat at the table with Steve and Tony, staring down at her lap. She was just made aware of Loki's escape, Thor's death, and Agent Coulson's death at the hands of Loki.

She wondered what their last thoughts were.

She had lost both of her brothers today. What would she do when she returned home?

A tear slipped down her face, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Haven't you ever lost a soldier before?" Steve asked Tony.

Tony spun around to face him. "We are not soldiers." He said, before walking away, them alone.

Steve sat down beside her. She didn't look up.

"I'm sorry about Thor," he said softly. Astrid stayed silent.

She heard him sigh and stand up, ready to leave.

"Thank you." Astrid whispered. As Steve turned around to look at her, she raised her gaze to meet his.

He gave her a small smile before leaving her alone.

Astrid sat by Steve in the aircraft. Barton and Natasha were flying it towards the Stark Tower. The place where Loki was.

Tony flew and they were right behind him.

Suddenly, a portal opened above Stark Tower and a whole bunch of aliens flew through.

One hit their aircraft, and sent it spiraling down into the streets of Manhattan.

As they exited, they looked up and saw the Chitari flying all around them, destroying anything they could.

Astrid glanced at the Stark Tower and saw Tony fighting the Chitari. Loki was left alone.

She turned to Steve. "Can you handle this without me? I'm going to find Loki."

He nodded. "Go. We'll be fine." He gave her a reassuring smile and Astrid took off.

She dodged the flying aliens on her way to the top of the tower.

Finally, she came to a stop inside, still stumbling on the way down.

She crash landed this time, and landed on her side.'

"Well, look who it is." A laugh sounded behind her.

She jumped up to see Loki leaning against a column, watching her.

"If it isn't Astrid." He spit out.

"Stop this Loki" Astrid said calmly.

"How does Thor's death affect you?" He asked her, ignoring her statement.

Astrid tensed and Loki smiled. "Now you don't have any brothers."

"Yes, I do. You're still my brother," she said quietly.

"If I remember right, you disowned me too. Just like everyone else."

"I was angry Loki. I was angry at you, angry at father, and angry at Thor. You know I didn't mean what I said. I could never mean that." Her voice was vulnerable and Loki knew it.

A loud clap of thunder sounded and Astrid glanced outside. She saw a figure flying through the sky, lightning shooting from it. Astrid smiled widely. She knew he couldn't be dead.

Loki growled to himself and knew what he had to do.

Astrid watched Thor land, a smile plastered on her face.

She wasn't paying any attention to Loki when she should have been. She should have never turned her back on him.

She suddenly felt a searing pain in her stomach and she gasped. She glanced down at her stomach and saw the tip of Loki's scepter protruding from the middle of her stomach.

Loki's laugh sounded right behind her ear and look over her shoulder at him, the betrayal stinging.

His emerald green eyes met her, but they were cold and hard.

Then, he yanked the scepter out of her, the tip red with her blood.

Astrid fell to the ground, gasping in pain, a red spot blooming in the middle of her stomach.

Loki stood over her, blood dripping from her scepter as he smiled down at her.

Astrid was clutching her stomach, hoping to stop the flow of blood, but it still drained through her fingers.

The pain was excruciating and Loki was grinning down at her when she gasped out. "Kill me."

Loki's surprised was evident on his face. "What?"

"Kill me." Astrid repeated, looking him in the eye. "Kill me, if that's what you really want. I don't want to live without both of my brothers. Especially you. But you're not the brother you once were. I don't want to see you in jail for the rest of your life. So kill me. End my suffering already." Astrid gasped as stars started to blind her vision.

She couldn't see Loki's reaction. She desperately tried to see his face and saw a glimpse of his emerald eyes before blacking out.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing and reading this. I'll try to write the next one within the next few days.**


	8. Home Sweet Home

**Sorry it has been awhile. Here is the next chapter and I will do my best to upload the next one soon, so you don't have to wait.**

Astrid opened her eyes slowly and glanced around her. She was still in the Stark Tower.

She tried to sit up, but winced in pain.

"Don't move yet. You're still hurt!" A voice said as the owner of the voice rushed to her side to help her.

Steve.

"Be careful. That was a nasty wound you got there." Anger flashed in his eyes, but it was gone before Astrid could say anything.

He helped her slowly sit up, being careful of the bandage that was wrapped around her stomach, but Astrid didn't notice. She tried to stand up, but Steve gently pushed her back down.

"But the aliens! We have to stop them!" She cried, trying to stand up again, but Steve just help her down.

"They're gone Astrid. We stopped them." He said with a small smile. For the first time, she noticed his own wounds.

She touched his face gently. He froze and only looked at her. "You're hurt." She whispered softly.

"Not as bad as you were." He said with a smile and glanced down at her bandage.

Astrid noticed it for the first time and looked down at it questioningly. She didn't remember putting a bandage around her wound.

"Natasha found you unconscious on the floor after we stopped them. She called the rest of us here and Stark had some bandages in the tower."

"What about Loki?" Astrid asked.

Steve flinched, but replied. "We got him."

Steve helped her up slowly, as the others came in the room.

Thor ran to her and gave her a giant bear hug.

She grunted softly as he lifted her off the ground.

"Sorry Astrid." He set her back down gingerly. "I thought I lost you."

"Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily." She said with a smile and Thor laughed.

Natasha game and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Yeah, me too." Astrid said with a smile.

Stark came in the room and patted her on the back. "Glad Loki didn't kill you. Otherwise, we would have to kill him. Not that I would mind."

Astrid flinched. "Where is he?" She asked softly.

Right on cue, Banner and Clint came in, with a handcuffed Loki.

Astrid looked at her brother, but he refused to meet her gaze.

"It's time we get you back." Thor said to Astrid. "Both of you."

They arrived at a park, where Dr. Selvig met them with the Tesseract.

Astrid gave Natasha a hug and hugged Steve as well.

She felt something for this Captain of America and was sad to have to leave.

"You'll come back and visit right?" He asked with a sad smile.

"Of course I will. I'll miss you."

Steve smiled. "I'll miss you too."

Astrid stood up and kissed his cheek.

Steve froze, but smiled back at her.

"See you around." Astrid said and limped back to Thor and Loki, still holding on to her stomach.

Thor noticed this and said, "Let's get back. We need to get you to the Healing Ward."

Loki didn't even glance in her direction.

Astrid nodded and stood next to Thor.

She grabbed the Tesseract next to him, and he pushed it out towards Loki.

He glared it, then back at Thor, before grabbing it as well.

Thor gave a curt nod to the Avengers, before twisting the handle, and Astrid saw Steve and Natasha waving goodbye to her, before they faded away.

They appeared at the gates of Asgard and Astrid smiled when she saw home.

Loki looked at them as well, but she couldn't read his expression.

The gates opened and guards rushed out to greet them.

"Odin would like to see you." A guard told them.

Thor nodded and he helped Astrid towards the Throne Room.

When they arrived, the guards let go of Loki and Thor grabbed him instead and pushed him inside ahead of them.

Astrid walked in behind them, still clutching her stomach, and looked down to see blood seeping through the bandage.

Frigga and Odin sat waiting for them. When they opened the doors, Odin stood and Frigga ran towards her children, with tears in her eyes.

She hugged Thor, and looked at Loki. He looked back her with a blank expression.

Frigga suddenly threw her arms around him and hugged him as well. Loki didn't move.

"My son. You came home." She whispered softly.

Loki stiffened, but didn't say a word.

Astrid thought she saw him relax just a bit.

Frigga finally turned to her daughter and hugged her as well.

Astrid wrapped her arms around her mother, ignoring the pain she felt.

Frigga hugged her tight, and she let out a soft groan.

Frigga immediately let go of her and noticed her wound.

"Oh Astrid! What happened?" She cried, examining the wound.

Astrid stayed silent. She didn't want to say the truth.

Loki and Thor stayed silent as well.

Frigga looked into her eyes. "Astrid, what happened?"

Astrid glanced at Thor for help, and he stepped forward.

"Astrid was injured in the battle." He said, meeting her eyes and Astrid gave a single nod.

"Who could have done this to my daughter?" She asked, more tears running down her face.

Thor and Astrid locked gazes. They would not tell. It would be their secret.

"I did it." A hoarse voice said.

All eyes turned to Loki.

Frigga gasped. "What?"

Loki met her gaze for the first time, his eyes hard.

"I stabbed Astrid."

Frigga covered her mouth with her hand.

Odin stepped forward and addressed the guards.

"Take Loki to the Prison Chamber."

"What?" Frigga turned on her husband.

"Look what he did to Astrid! He can't be trusted!" Odin shouted.

Frigga was silent, but tears seeped from her eyes as she watched the guards take Loki away.

Odin nodded at Thor. "Thank you my son. You brought them back safely."

He looked at Astrid and shouted to more guards.

"Take her to the Healing Chambers."

Two guards came over to her and stood on either side of her to help her along.

"Thor, you will stay and tell me what happened on Midgard."

Frigga followed the guards to the chambers and as soon as she flopped down on one of the beds, she passed out from the strain and blood loss.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and I appreciate Reviews. I hit 10 reviews! Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed the story. I would not keep writing if it weren't for you guys. :)**


End file.
